Heart's Vengeance
by Wicked Little Gryffindor
Summary: When Krystal returns to the Burrow with her only two living relatives after an attack, she finds that her old boyfriend, Bill, is getting married to a French Veela, Fleur. Will an old flame unite? Or does some one else have a different thing in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Krystal Marie Scheick was running as fast as her feet could take her with a child in one hand and her younger sister's hand in the other. 

"Kita, come on." The 27 year old begged her little sister.

"Where are we going?" The teen asked.

"I told you, to the Headquarters." Krystal said running faster. About two miles further and the girls came to a stop.

"Come on." Krystal panted walking to the door. "Molly!" She yelled as she walked through the door.

"She's not here. Who are you?" A man asked.

"Krystal Scheick, you?"

"Remus Lupin. Molly's at the Burrow." At she heard those words she handed the child to her sister. "Stay here, stay safe. I love you." She said kissing the 17 year old on the head. "If you need me I'll be at the Burrow." Krystal continued and she left with a _crack_. Kita walked up the stairs holding the 7 year old, who amazingly was fast asleep.

Krystal appeared in front of the Burrow and ran to the door, where she knocked franticly.

"Yes. Yes. Alright." A voice called from inside. Instantly Krystal knew it to be Molly Weasley's.

"Molly, Molly please. Please help me." She cried no longer having to be strong for her sister.

"Krystal?" Molly gasped in surprise as she opened the door wide enough for Krystal to walk in. "What happened? Here dear, sit down. Would you like something?" Molly asked worried.

"No thank you." Krystal said quietly.

"What happened?" Molly asked again placing a cup of hot tea in front of the shivering girl.

"There was an attack." She whispered quietly, "Mum's dead. Kathy, Kerri, Kelly, they're all dead." She cried. "Only me, Kita and Katie got out. They took Kara."

"Oh. You poor dear." Molly responded with tears filling her eyes. "Where are Kita and Katie?"

"They're at the Order. We went there first." She said as one of the Weasley twins came down from upstairs.

"Mum, what's going on?" He asked.

"Fred, Krystal's here." Molly answered and Krystal spun around and ran over to Fred. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried as he stood in shock.

"Krys, what's wrong?" He asked quietly as her sobs died down.

"They're dead. My family's dead. All of them." She whispered, "Me, Kita and Katie ran. They took Kara. Fred I'm so sorry."

"Kara?" He asked in shock. She nodded her head slowly trying to slow her tears down.

A knock came from the door and three replies of 'Who is it?' was called out. "It's me. Kita. Let me in." Instantly Krystal wiped her tears and made it so there was no sign of her crying at all.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay put." The older sister said harshly.

"I did, but then Katie woke up and now she won't stop fussing." Kita said referring to the 7 year old thrashing about in her arms. Krystal took the girl, and she settled down immediately.

"What's goin' on down here?" A new voice asked causing everyone to turn around and face the source.

"Bill." Krystal said some-what happily. "I haven't seen you in almost 8 years."

Krystal told her story again and was now sitting on a couch in front of the fire with Katie asleep in her arms. "Kry?" Bill asked softly causing her to look up.

"No one calls me that anymore. I suppose you can though." She replied just as soft as he sat down next to her.

_Merlin I've missed him._ Krystal thought, but her thoughts were cut short as the door creaked open.

"Beel?" A female voice called from around the corner, "Should ve use silver or blue for zee wedding?"

'Wedding?' Krystal mouthed looking at Bill.

"Who are zey?" The voice said this time in front of the three on the couch. Krystal looked up to see a woman with blue eyes, long silvery-blonde hair and pearly white teeth. Krystal had to admit, she was stunning. And yet, the only thought running through Krystal's head was, _Who is she?_.

"This is Krystal, she's a family friend." Bill responded causing Krystal to look at him in shock. _I have been have been his best friend since before we could walk and went out with him for 14 years. But I'm a 'family friend'?_ She thought angrily as her crystal blue eyes flared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Breakfast Of Fun ... Or Something**

* * *

On her third day at the Burrow, Krystal learned many things about various Weasley's. Her most favorite was how Fred and George left Hogwarts. Her least favorite was the wedding, Bill Weasley was going to get married to _her_ in the winter. Krystal was currently in the bathroom getting dressed when the door opened causing her to fall with her jean mini skirt around her knees. 

"Bloody hell Fred." Krystal laughed throwing a shoe at the person standing at the door frame.

"Sorry?" Fred said in a questioning tone passing the shoe back to her.

"You better be." she replied with a laugh buttoning her jeans, "Who else is awake?"

"I think only mum, it's still dark out." Fred laughed shaking his head, as Krystal put her black four inch heels on.

"True." she said smoothing her crimson, one-shouldered lacey shirt as she walked downstairs to see Molly bustling around the kitchen making breakfast for the many people in the house.

"Here," Krystal said walking into the kitchen, "Let me help you with that."

"No, no dear." Molly said taking eggs out of the fridge.

"Mum, I insist." Krystal said poking at some sausage with a fork.

"Mum?" Molly asked looking up from the pan, "You haven't called me that in three years."

"I haven't seen you in three years." She answered with a shrug.

"I've missed having you around Krystal." Molly said looking Krystal in the eyes, "You practicly lived here until you turnedtwenty, then disappear for about a year.You come back for two years,only todisappear again."

Krystal looked back at Molly and took her hands, "I'm not gunna disappear this time. I promise." She whispered letting go of Molly hands and hugging her.

"Hello, Molly." Fleur said causing Krystal and Molly to pull apart.

"Yes. Hello." Molly said as Krystal broke two eggs into a bowl.

"Hello, Kry-stel." Fleur said sitting down at the table.

"Hullo." Krytal replied now pouring the eggs into a pan, "Molly, I'm just making breakfast for me and Katie."

"What about Kita?" Molly asked reaching to get something from above the stove.

"She's gunna go to the shop with Fred. She can't wait to see George." Krystal answered putting a plate of food on the counter.

"I'll be right back." She said before soundlessly running up the stairs and into the room Katie was currently sleeping in.

"Katie, wake up honey." She said softly trying to wake the younger girl. The girl make some noises and slowly opened her eyes. Katie attempted to wave Krystal away.

Krystal laughed lightly, "Come on," she said patting Katie's leg, "Get dressed, I made you breakfast. If you're fast Kita might take you to Fred and George's shop." That got her up, she raced over to the closet coming out moments later completly dressed. Katie walked over to Krystal and laced her hand with hers.

"Morning Kit." Krystal said looking at Kita.

"Hey." Kita replied brightly, "Morning Krys."

"Has she talked yet?" Kita asked as Katie ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"No." Krystal said turning to look at her sister, "It's scaring me Kita."

"I know. Me too."

"Hey, take her to the shop today? Fred can watch her." Krystal said looking hopeful as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'd love to." She replied bending to get a Butterbeer out of the fidge, "Want one, Krys?"

"Sure." Krystal said as put a few sausages and bacon on a plate and offered some to Kita.

Kita passed Krystal a bottle and leaned against the counter with Krystal following pattern. They both watched as Fleur talked to Katie, Katie would nod occasionaly, though both sisters doubted she was listening.

"I hate her." The sisters said in unison. They looked at eachother briefly, letting out a breath. Katie stood from the table and walked over to the two against the counter.

"Yes?" Kita asked when her shirt was getting pulled on by Katie. Katie pointed to the door then looked back impatietly at Kita.

"I think she wants to leave." Krystal said slowly with laughter ringing inside her head.

"I'll get Fred then- Nevermind." Kita replied grabbing the passing red haired boy by the shirt. "Come with us Krys?"

"I- I-" She struggled then rolling her eyes said,"Alright."


End file.
